Of Rubber Chickens and Crazy People
by Mango-Burst13
Summary: When Draco and Hermione have to get married, hilarity ensues. NOT AS CLICHE AS IT SOUNDS I PROMISE! just like HBP never happened!
1. rubber chicken attack

Hi! This is my first story so be nice!!!! Its sort of typical story about Hermione and Draco. Set in 7th year.... You know the deal.  
  
Disclaimer: You are a total total idiot if you think that I actually own this!  
  
Warning: Bad (or no) character development.  
  
Hermione woke up one morning and went downstairs where her parents were whispering. When they heard the rubber bottoms of her slippers (A/N: did you know those don't make you static!) on the tile, the kitchen was silent. "Morning." Hermione said. Then her parents perked up. "YAY! Its time to tell her!!" her dad said. It was scaring her because he was jumping and giggling. "Honey," said her mom, "We are finally getting a chance to do something for the Dark Lord! 20 years of service finally pays off!" "NOOOOOOOO!" Hermione yelled, "But you're muggles!" "Oh don't be stupid Herm! How do you think we got the grape juice out of the carpet?" her dad said. Hermione disliked being called stupid. "Well what do you have to do?" she asked. "Well, its probably tougher for you. You have to marry Draco Malfoy! Very nice people, the Malfoys." Her mom said. "AHHHHH!" she yelled again. Then she looked at her watch. "Oh well that was interesting. But now I need a ride to Diagon Alley." A few moments later, Hermione was walking towards The ice cream place when a box full of rubber chickens fell onto her. "Oh no not the chickens!!!! I hate rubber chickens!" She screamed. Then she heard laughs coming from two familiar people. "Ron! Harry! You're DEAD!!!" she screamed again. What a mistake she made when she told them that she was afraid of rubber chickens.  
  
Whoo hoo that was fun. I want to do it again! So review. An that was really short oh well. 


	2. Harry's in trouble

Chapter 2  
  
Welcome to Chapter 2 of my story!!! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Now I don't know if this one will be as random, but oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this story.  
  
"I'm never talking to you two again!" Hermione screamed, "GRRRRR!" "So Herm, how was your summer?" Harry asked. "Fine. I found out my parents are servants to the Dark Lord. What did you do?" "Well, nothing that cool!" Harry said. Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione mentally hit her chest with her hand sideways, indicating that they are both retards.  
"Well Granger, have a nice summer? I didn't, now that I know I have to marry you." Draco Malfoy said. "No she dosent, Malfoy don't be silly." Ron said. "Well actually I do." Hermione said. Now, we all know that Harry has an incredibly bad temper. "Avada Kedavra!!" He screamed at Draco. Then ministry officials popped up in the middle of the alley. "Harry Potter, you are under arrest for attempted murder, and animal cruelty. Now you have to go to Azkaban." An official said, while Malfoy was laughing. "What do you mean animal cruelty? I didn't hurt any animals." Harry said. "Yes you did, you hit the owl over there with your spell." The official said. "Oops." Said harry.  
  
Ok well that is all I can think of at this moment, but I will have inspiration during language arts tomorrow! The next chapter will be their first potions class, and will involve macaroni. Shiggity Shiggity Shwa, Hannah (by the way, that is my word!)  
  
Review please!!!!! 


	3. macaroni

Welcome to the third chapter in my weird story! Yay! First a word to my two wonderful reviewers: THE AWFUL WRITER- Hey buddy thanks for reviewing. It is cool huh? Sarah- Thank you for the wonderful review. I am glad my work has been appreciated. I hope you do not hurt yourself when you fall off your bed!  
  
And now to the Story!!  
  
Skipping to the first day of school because nothing interesting happens  
  
When Hermione and Ron got their schedules, they had a big group sigh. "Double potions every year with the slytherins!" Said Ron. "Yeah its getting kind of old. Every friggin year!" said Hermione, "Guess it is just you and me this year!" Then it was time to go to class. Draco Malfoy was of course in the way as always. He tripped Hermione and said "Have a nice trip Granger?" "Malfoy that is so lame. My dad has pulled that one for as long as I can remember." "Oh yeah well....uh.... you are a poo-nugget!" "What no mudblood?" "No my dad says that. I am a rebel now. I go where the wind takes me!" "Well you might want to stray from the wind as class starts now!" Hermione said as she ran off.  
Stupid mudblood, making me late for class. Malfoy thought Good thing he had potions!!  
"Mr. Malfoy. Pleased you decided to join us!" Snape said, "Today, we will be making Macaroni!" He was unusually excited about class. He waved his wand and the ingredients and directions were on the board. "Oh yeah, duh." Said Snape. "You have to have partners that I will pick because I want to. Draco and Hermione. Some random guy and another random guy." Of course those are the only ones I will name now because the are important. Ron was sad because he had to be with Pansy.  
Just as the class was finished making their macaroni, Nevilles cauldron was hit by Goyle (His partner) and it all landed on MALFOY! "Who threw that?!" He yelled, "AHHHHHHHHHH! Macaroni in my hair!" "Food Fight!" some random Slytherin said. Within minutes the entire room was covered in macaroni.  
  
Snape was so outraged, everyone had 1 week of detention, doing odd jobs around the castle. "That has got to be the best potions class ever!" Said ron. All the Gryffindors agreed, and even though the Slytherins wouldn't say it, they agreed as well. So after about 3 hours of scouring, the Macaroni covered students made their way to their respectable rooms.  
  
Since Hermione and Draco were Head Girl and Head Boy, they walked silently together to their dorm. When they walked in Hermione said "I got dibs on the bathroom!" "Oh no way! Not if I get there first!" Hermione won. When she came out of the bathroom macaroni-free, she was ambushe by a crazy Draco with a pillow. He hit her with it and ran into the bathroom.  
Hermione just let it go and went down to the kitchens because they had missed lunch.  
  
Ok that is all for now. Review. Next chapter will involve a swimming party! Yay! 


	4. dadundaduns

Hey people time for chapter 4! Goody! I got some more reviews (more like 1) for this chapter so I will thank:  
  
Cavechick- Hey Sammie! Don't you dare put grape juice in that carpet or I will take Draco away!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hahahahaha  
  
Now on to the Story!  
  
When Hermione made it to the kitchens, Ron and Seamus were there because they were hungry. (duh) "Hey Mione, we were just getting some food for the swimming party tonight." Ron said. "Yeah who would have thought that in our own school there was a pool?" Seamus said. "Can I come?" Hermione asked. "Sure!!! That would be great. And feel free to bring a friend, that pool is huge!" Ron said. "Ok see you guys then." She said, "Wait what time?" "5:00, it is behind the picture of the giant clam on the third floor. Password is chillin." Hermione nodded her head and grabbed a PB&J sandwich.  
When she got back to the dorm, Draco was sitting down reading a book. "Hey Malfoy would you like to go to a party tonight?" Hermione asked. "Well that depends what kind of party is it?" "It's a swimming party tonight at 5:00" Dracos eyes lit up mischievously. "Yeah that will be fun!" "Ok we can walk down together."  
  
Later that night  
  
"Draco hurry up!" Hermione said. "Ok just a minute!" Hermione was wearing a lime green tankini with blue designs on it. Draco came down in a dark blue sarong with a towel slung over his shoulder. "You are wearing that to go swimming?" She asked. "No I am wearing my dadundaduns." "Your what?" "My da-dun-da-duns!" he proclaimed ripping off the sarong. "Youre wearing nut huggers!" "No I call them nut containers!" (A/N: thank you to whoever thought of that line for blue crush. That is the coolest and I had to borrow it. Those of you who have seen that movie know what I am talking about and how hilarious it is. If you haven't seen it I suggest you run to blockbuster and get some exercise and rent it.)  
  
Ok that was short but I am going to make the swim party a whole different chapter! Don't forget to review! 


	5. swimming party

Whoo hoo it is a party! All the way up to chapter 5! And I never thought  
that I would have such a cool reviewer!  
Sammie (cavechick)- Thank you so much for reviewing. I am glad you like  
it!! But if you don't clean your room I will be forced to take Draco and  
make him listen to yellowcard. Lol!  
  
When Draco and Hermione got to the party, all the Gryffindor really  
couldn't care less! Ron and Seamus cared though.(Ron had best friend  
auditions and chose Seamus) "Hermione! How come you brought [i]a  
Slytherin[/i] to a predominantly Gryffindor function?" Ron spat. "Well, I  
thought it would be nice to bring him and you said I could bring a friend."  
"Oh so he is your friend now?" "Well I guess so." Ron had steam coming out  
of his ears when he heard this. Hermione and Draco had come to a mutual  
understanding. They had at least been civil and played no pranks (except  
when Draco hit Hermione with the pillow named bob). Hermione looked around  
and saw Draco running around in his swimming Trunks, because Hermione had  
made him change so he didn't make all the girls faint (A/N: I know I would  
lol) He walked over to Hermione and sprayed her with a water gun "Ha-ha I  
got you Hermione!" He yelled. "Oh no you didn't!" Hermione said. She found  
a chair and transfigured it into a big water gun and sprayed Draco until he  
fell down crying "I'm hit! Go on with out me" and he shut his eyes and  
stuck his tongue out like he was dead. "Oh you big baby, you are still  
alive." Said Hermione. "Oh okay." Draco said popping up happily.  
Ron was fuming when he saw how much fun They were having. Him and Seamus  
were complaining about it the whole time. "Look at them. It makes me sick."  
Ron said. Since Seamus wasn't sure what to say he just said "Yeah."  
Draco and Hermione ended up having a great time together, much to the  
astonishment of the rest of Gryffindor house. They ate lots of Pixie Stix,  
and Chocolate, and all sorts of junk food from both worlds. They even ended  
up changing password to 'Willy Wonka' They swam together and sat on the  
beach chairs and talked nad saw who could hold their breath longest. Draco  
couldn't sit on a floatie correctly and kept falling of, so in his  
frustration he pushed Hermione off hers because she could do it and he  
couldn't.  
When they got back at 9:00 they were so tired they fell asleep on the  
couches.  
Ok I am bad at writing big events I admit it but hey I think I did an  
alright job. So review and tell me what you thought. 


	6. too many stairs to detention

Hello and welcome to chapter six!!!! Yay!  
And I do not own Harry Potter, and if its italics its a thought. so there you  
go!  
Now I would like to thank all of my reviewers:  
Darkmonkey: Thank you I like to be insane...in a good way!  
Cyberian-otter: I am glad you like my brand of cliché funniness.  
Chinchillagirl: I know my story doesn't make sense that is why everyone  
likes it so much. And thank you...I think  
Sydney..yay!: hello my buddy!!! Thank you for reading it even though you  
don't like Harry potter! U r my bestest buddy in the world!  
Cavechick: I do like yellocard, and don't let Draco brains fall out of his  
ears watching TV! Thank you for reviewing!  
Dimcoireiel: Thank you for reviewing! And see, it only took me a long time  
to update!  
Karana Belle: I think that may be one of the longest reviews yet! And I am  
glad that you like my story. And I name everything bob. Lol  
Now on to the story!!!!!!  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
When Hermione woke up that morning, her neck and arms hurt from sleeping on  
the couches. She groggily sat up and looked around the room. Draco was on  
the other couch snoring. Wow he is really cute even if hes drooling  
and his hair is messed up! No Hermione! Bad thoughts...he is hardly your  
friend! then she went and took a shower.  
When Hermione got out of the shower, she saw that Draco was still asleep on  
the couch, and he would be late for classes. So she crept over to his couch  
quietly(A/N: she got dressed in the bathroom, she isn't walking around in a  
towel or anything.) and yelled in his ear "WAKEUP!" "AHHHHHHHHH" Draco  
screamed, "What do you think you are doing?" "Waking you up so you are not  
late for class! Geez I thought a thank you would have been sufficient."  
"well, uh thank you." Draco said.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO skip to detention  
That night at detention when Snape was giving their assignments he said,  
now since you all were terrible children, you have your partners you had  
during the macaroni incident. Parkinson, Weasley, you will mopmy office,  
Granger, Malfoy, you will clean the Owlery, and all you other random  
schoolmates will Separate into groups of 4 and clean My classroom,  
McGonagalls classroom, and Flitwilcks Classroom. Hand over your wands and  
get your supplies and clean!" Hermione and Draco did as they were told and  
trudged up the many flights of stairs to the owlery. "You know what I don't  
think he could've given us anything farther away than this." Hermione said.  
  
Well that is all that I can think of right now. Don't forget to R&R! and  
when you review, please tell me whtan you think of me doing an Austin  
powers parody with harry potter. I think it would be really funny!!! So  
tell me what you think and don't you dare steal my Idea because I had it  
first. 


	7. The actual detention

Hey this is chapter seven. I am going to get normaler in this chapter just so this story will keep moving. I hope you like it and ummmm I will get back into funniness and this chapter will move fast with their relationship Well here is some thank yous for my reviewers,  
  
HPROXMYSOX: thank you I am glad you like my story.  
  
Cavechick: Hello to my most faithful reviewer!!! You may have some problems. We would be perfect friends!!!! Yay!! Luv you Sammie! If you didn't review I probably wouldn't have ever gotten this far!!!!!!! Thank you  
  
Precious: thanx so much I think soon I will start my Austin powers parody. Thanx for the support.  
  
Ok now I know ya'll are like just get to the frigging story!!!!!!! So I will. Welcome to dramatic chapter number 7:  
  
So when they finally got to the owlery, Draco said "Okay so you start cleaning and wake me up when you are done." "uh, Malfoy? I think you should help me. This is both of our jobs." She said. "Well, then I guess that this RUBBER CHICKEN will just stay in here by you until you decide to clean." At this Hermione shrunk back into the corner of the circular room.(A/N: lol its like that one blonde joke; put a ablonde in a circular room and tell her to find the penny in the corner.) Hermione decided to be brave and bring out the Gryffindor in her. "What makes you think that that would make me clean??" "Well you are scared of them, aren't you?" "Because I saw you that day in Diagon Alley." "Well you better help me or I will ...Tickle you!" This time Malfoy said "You wouldn't dare! It doesn't matter because I still won't help." "Okay but I warned you." Then Hermione jumped at him and tickled him. Soon they were on the floor laughing. Draco had fired back and tickled her too. Draco said "So, ummm that was fun and we succeeded in doing absolutely NOTHING. What do you have to say for yourself, Miss Granger?" "We have to get married." Hermione said. "I know. But we might as well try and make the best of it." "I suppose, but-" she was cut short because Draco was kissing her!!!(A/N: Grr Hermione cannot have my DRACO!!) When they broke apart Hermione was speechless, that kiss was way better than any of the kisses that she had gotten from Ron, or Krum. Definetly better than Krum. He was so slobbery!!! Eww. "Hermione I am sorry. I couldn't resist." "Well Then you can make it up to me byhelping me clean. Snape is coming by in 30 minutes to check on us." So they set about cleaning up owl pellets and splatters on the wall, and old letters. before long the owlery was as shiny as un polished stone can be. "Well we did a pretty good job, I cant wait to get my wand back, I hate not having it.  
  
Just then Snape walked in, his black cloak billowing behind him, and the were rumoured to be charmed to billow like that when he moved. But anyway, he came in and said, "Good Job, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. Here are your wands back.You may go back to your dormitory ( Theyre heaqds, remember?).  
  
"That was fun. You know, you really can have fun Granger, I always thought of you as a boring person with no life and no capability of having fun." He said. "Well thanks, glad to know you think I am boring!" she said. "Well I thought you were boring, but you really aren't." "Well you aren't so bad yourself. I thought you were an arrogant egotistical prick. But now I see you are that way until you are loosened up with a little tickling." She said laughing. So they bade eachother goodnight and went to their rooms to sleep (duh)  
  
Well that's it hope you liked it. Made my deadline in just enough time to enjoy my last few minutes of fourth of july. That's right its 11:45 PM!! Yep yep right in time to end the day. 


	8. Dance your heart out

Hello Everyone! I hope you all had a good Christmahanukwanzaa! Lol. Wow it sure has been a really long time since I updated! Wow not since July. I have been really busy with school and swim team. So I decided to write more, since I have just recovered from writers block since I now longer have my inspirational teacher, and my friend who sat next to me a lot then. I was inspired by a Christmas present I got. So here we go, and since I cant find any reviews, except ones that say Update Soon!!!!! I have no one to thank right now. So here it is. Really im gonna start right now, after a brief commercial break….lol j/k

Draco was working on his ancient runes project on a gloomy Saturday, when he heard some cool music coming from down the hall. He was wondering what was going on so he walked in the direction of the music. Then he could hear stomping sounds. He was getting worried that something was attacking Hermione, since the music was coming from her room. So he went in only to find…

Hermione dancing??

No she was watching a Television, stomping a blue pad to death in beat with the music. He couldn't figure out why and what she was doing. So he asked her. "Hermione what are you doing?" "AHHHH!" she screamed and jumped around, "Oh. I am playing Dance Dance Revolution 2." "Oh ok." He said. "You have no idea what im talking about, do you?" "No not really." He said. "Well, it's a game, a muggle game. On the screen, there are arrows that appear and you have to stomp on the right arrow with your foot when you see it." "Oh. That's really stupid." He said. He didn't even question how she got a muggle game to work in the castle. "Well you should try it." She said, grabbing another beat pad and hooking it up. We'll play beginner mode just for you."

Draco wasn't too sure about it, but he wanted to be good at everything. So he stood in the middle and watched how to play. It looked pretty simple. The first song they danced to was Twilight zone. He soon found out it wasn't as easy as it looked. He kept stepping to early or too late. So on the next level Hermione started helping him.

"right right left left up up down up right down left left left…….." and so on. It helped him a lot. But he was still really upset. "Do you have to be good at like everything?" He asked irritated when she beat him for the tenth time. "No, I have just been playing it for more than an hour. "Well you are distracting me from my homework." He said. "Well then go work on it. I'm not making you stay."

Later while Hermione was in the shower

Draco snuck into her room and stole her playstation and a dance pad. He duplicated the TV since he figured she would notice that pretty fast if it was gone. He levitated it into his room, He needed practice if he was going to beat Hermione.


	9. Ass Like That

Finally I updated! Actually I have been trouble finding inspiration for this story, without making it turn out like a parody, because that's not what I wanted it to be. This is actually based on a song by Eminem called Ass Like That, cuz I think its silly. Ok well enjoy it

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and if I did why would I do this for free? Lol

* * *

Draco woke up that morning, exhausted. He stayed up late every night the last week staying up late and practicing DDR2 in his room. He had gotten lots better, and he expected to beat Hermione. He was rather good at dancing, but for some reason this stupid muggle game was really hard. So he walked into their bathroom and got ready for the day.

Meanwhile, Hermione was up and ready, sitting in their common room reading and listening to some music (A/N I know I know muggle devices, but I assure you it will help make it funnier). She didn't really approve of the song in its message, but it was funny for some reason. She was listening to 'Ass like that' by Eminem. "I wanna dance!" she said, and she got up and started dancing, and Draco came down. He thought of coughing or something do get her attention, but he was enjoying watching her dance.

"Ehem," he said "Morning Hermione." She looked up, her eyes wide, and then looked back down at the ground to try and hide the creeping red. "Good morning." She said in a voice barely above a whisper. Damn! Why did he always have to ruin her fun? Then he said, "What were you listening to, that was really, um cool sounding." So Hermione pulled out Eminems' CD and showed him, and said "It was 'Ass Like That' by Eminem." Actually, Draco kind of looked like him. "You know you two look kind of the same" she said. "No way, I look way better than him." Draco said.

Hermione tried hard to suppress a laugh when she caught sight of the clock. It was almost time for classes! "Hey, Draco, its almost time for class!" she said making him look up from the CD he was looking at. So they both went to their classes, and Slytherin and Gryffindor had no classes together that day. Not much happened except that Neville and Seamus got sent to the Hospital wing because they were having a duel over a cream puff and were sprouting boils and other disgusting things all over their faces and ehem other places according to rumors a little later that afternoon.

When Draco and Hermione both got back to their common room a little later Draco surprises her with wearing an outfit a lot like Eminems' and ready to dance. Hermione burst out laughing when she saw him and said "I can't believe you are wearing that!" "Don't be disappointed, I got you an outfit too!" He said and pulled out perhaps the most sluttish thing Hermione had ever seen, a too small skirt she could've used as a belt and a tiny tiny bikini top. "I AM NOT wearing that!" she said angrily. "Oh well I tried." He said sadly, he knew she wouldn't have worn it anyways, it was Pansy's.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked her and held out his hand even though they weren't about to slow dance. She nodded her head yes and put the song back on. They danced for a while until they were really tired, and said goodnight.

Hermione fell asleep quickly; she was exhausted but knew she would have to put time aside that weekend to finish her essay…

Draco on the other hand had to stay up and finish reading a chapter for McGonagall, he really shouldn't procrastinate, especially if he was going to be up until all hours dancing. He was so glad that tomorrow was Saturday.

* * *

Well what do you think? I think it was one of the longer chapters ive made. Sorry for the long time between updates, being a freshman sucks! But now its summer vacation, so hopefully I will update more soon. Also I was planning to have more romantic stuff in here, but I don't want to jump right into it, and I also don't have much (more like none) experience there. So any suggestions with that would be much appreciated! So review review! 


	10. Hoses and the Boogeyman

Hello and welcome to another chapter! I think I will be doing these more often now, just 'cause I don't wanna do my summer assignments. Yuck I hate honors classes, but when you are actually taking them they are easy cuz you don't get a lot of homework!

Yes I had a burst of inspiration while I was watering the flowers on my front porch (hehe I got soaked cuz I cant hook up the hose right lol) and I was like hey! I haven't read a lot of fanfictions where they are in Herbology! So I decided to write a chapter about that. Tres amusant if I say so myself. So I ran right into my house (my shirt is still wet) to write this so I didn't forget. Lol now heres the story!

Disclaimer: not mine!

The next day the Gryffindors and the Slytherins had herbology together. This was the first time in a long time that they had it together. "Hey, do you want to walk down to the greenhouses with me, Draco?" Hermione asked. "Sure, I wonder what exciting new plant we will learn about this year!" He said sarcastically. They both laughed on their way downstairs,

"Today class, we will be making fire lilies. Who can tell me what those are?" Professor Sprout asked. No one knew, and not even Hermione. "No one? Well these are a special plant that require lots of water, so they are native to tropical climates. If they don't get enough water and you let them dry out, the burst into flame. Muggles have been blaming forest fires on 'cigarettes' and ladies burning their divorced husbands letters (hayman fire in Colorado lol), when they are really being started by these little buggers." She said, "Now we will be keeping these in greenhouse 5, the fireproof one. Follow me."

When they got to greenhouse 5, they saw large pots with orange and red colored flowers inside them, and then their names in front. There were long fire hoses for watering the plants. "Now as you may have seen I have put names by the pots, find your name and the person with you. We will be working in partners because it takes a lot of responsibility." She said. Hermione and Draco anxiously looked for their names, and then what a surprise they were partners. "Are all the teachers planning somewhere like 'Ooh hey! Lets partner up Enemies!' or something?" Draco said. "Ok now open your books to the page on fire lilies and start taking care of them!" The Professor said.

"Ok it says to lightly spray, like a mist. This needs to happen once per day for 1 hour, so that's a big commitment, and we need to keep it shaded." Hermione said. "Ok well lets get to work then, an hour is a long time." Draco said as he started to hook up the hose. "Draco you should let me," Hermione started.

"No I can do it!" Draco said.

"But, "

"NO I AM A MAN DAMNIT! I CAN DO IT! Oh now look what you made me do I went all caps-locky. There all set. Go turn it on."

"Ok, but you did it wrong."

So they were watering the lily and everything was going fine, until they handed off the hose after 15 minutes, and the nozzle sprayer broke off. They both screamed, they were getting soaked. Professor Sprout heard the commotion and came over to turn off the hose. The entire class was laughing, and by the end of lunch everyone knew what had happened that morning.

"Gee Malfoy, I told you you were doing it wrong but NO the MAN can do it" Hermione stated later when they were in their common room

"Shut up Granger I already said I was sorry." Draco said, "I'm going to bed."

" 'Night." Hermione said, "Don't let the boogeyman get you." It is really something you say to a 5 year old, but she said it anyways.

"The what?" Draco asked. She had grabbed his attention so he started walking back towards her. "You mean you've never heard of the boogeyman?" She asked. "No I haven't, what is it?" "Well, " Hermione started, "It is a monster that lives under your bed, and it waits for you to step out at night, and then it grabs you and pulls you under your bed." "Oh." Was all Draco said and then he went to bed.

Later in Hermione's room

"Umm, Hermione, do you mind if I stay in here tonight, I admit that you scared me when you told me the story." Draco said as he peeked his head in her room. He reminded her of her little cousin who came to stay once; he came in to stay with her one stormy night too. "Uhh, sure Malfoy." She said. He looked grateful and jumped in her bed.

As he was almost asleep, he said "This never leaves this room."

OOOOO what a silly chapter. I was getting ready to end it when I heard the boogeyman commercial on TV HA! So I added it in

Draco: I AM NOT THAT UCH OF A SCAREDY CAT!

Me: Oh but Draco the ladies love it.

Draco: Oh Ok. AHH HELP ME IM SCARED Jumps into Mangos Arms

Me: Oh Geez you're heavy. Maybe you should lay off the cheesecake.

Draco: Oh fine. Review her story please! She worked hard on it.


End file.
